


Mall Day

by MaryJoeycoco



Series: Trans!Kageyama series [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fist Fights, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Mall Shopping, Mention of Tsukishima Kei, Mention of Yamaguchi Tadashi - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: Kageyama Tobio goes out shopping with the Hinata family. Only to meet with people who knew him as Sumire. Kageyama Tobio realizes how much Hinata loves him.He just hates how Hinata falls into the water fountain with his little sister, Natsu.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Trans!Kageyama series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 224





	Mall Day

Kageyama woke up to Natsu and Hinata fighting in the living room. They both were shouting at each other to not wake him up but they both woke him up. He rolled over on Hinata's bed, grabbing at the pillow. He wanted nothing more than to fall back to sleep but today is a busy day. Hinata's mother is taking all of them out to the mall. Natsu needed a new dress for her upcoming dance while Kageyama and Hinata needed to get some sports equipment. Then Hinata's mother would treat them for some mall food before heading back to the house.

Thankfully, Kageyama is able to spend the weekend with the Hinata's. Though he hated it was because it was a stormy weekend, as his fear of storms is somehow very well known to the Hinata family. 

Kageyama sat up in the bed, rubbing the sleep away from his face. He slid out of bed to change into day clothing. As one of the rules for their sleepovers, Kageyama had to stay in Hinata's room while Hinata took the living room. Some nights when the storms are horrible, Hinata slips into his room or Kageyama goes into the living room for the other person. Kageyama can handle the embarrassment if Hinata could distract him throughout the night.

He yawned as he grabbed his nightshirt. He tossed it off to look at his body. A frown crossed his mouth seeing his ribs. An ugly bruise is forming from him binding to tight throughout the week. This past week has been horrible for him. His body just didn't look right at all, he felt horrible and very girly. It also didn't help that someone assumed he was a butch girl at one of their official matches. That was just a bad day overall for him. 

A knock on the door with Hinata's voice followed. Kageyama quickly put his nightshirt back on and told him it was safe to walk in. Hinata walked in with a large smile, he shut the door behind him then bounced on the bed. Kageyama turned around to face him. His hands were placed on his hips looking at his boyfriend with a pout. Hinata smiled dropped with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked him.

"You have one of my sports bras here, right?" Kageyama asked.

"Yeah," Hinata walked towards his dresser. "But you never wear bras out in public, Yama."

"I know."

Hinata looked over, "You binded to tight again, didn't you?"

Kageyama looked away from him.

"Yama!" Hinata groaned. "You promised you wouldn't."

Kageyama crossed his arms, "I know I promise but . . . it was one of those days. Week, I guess."

"Oh Yama," Hinata grabbed his hands. "We agreed to talk to each other on those kinds of days. Or at least tell me so I know what to expect."

"I can't promise it won't happen again, Shouyou." 

"I know but you should at least know I'm always here for you," Hinata frowned. "Can I see? Kiyoko taught me to check for injuries, remember?"

Kageyama sighed with a nod. 

They let go of each other's hands. Hinata rushed over to lock his bedroom door then back to Kageyama who is shirtless. He turned to the side for Hinata to examine. Kageyama was grateful that Hinata ignored his breasts, and avoided to touch them. His cold hands did make Kageyama jump. His fingers ran along his ribs to see any certain reaction from Kageyama. When Kageyama didn't give him the ones he is looking for, Hinata passed him the sports bra.

"You can't bind for the next week, Yama. It's dangerous considering the color of the bruises." Hinata said.

Kageyama nodded.

"I'm serious, you know. I will check for binders every day if I have too." Hinata said, seriously.

"I won't," Kageyama promised.

Hinata smiled at him.

Hinata turned around so Kageyama could get dress. He slipped on a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt, before grabbing his jacket. When Kageyama turned he saw Hinata has dressed also. They both walked out of the bedroom to the dining table. Natsu smiled at them as her mother ran a brush through her orange locks. Kageyama took notice of the full plate of eggs and bacon. Hinata cheered and rushed to his seat. Kageyama took the seat next to him, they both thanked her for the food then dug in.

Hinata's mother put Natsu's orange hair into pigtails. She then walked to Hinata to brush through his orange locks also. Hinata complained about her ripping out his hair but she told him to man up. Kageyama snorted at the response. Hinata glared at him with a mouth full of eggs. They finished their breakfast and offered to wash the dishes. After the dishes were finished, Hinata was tasked with putting Natsu in her car seat.

Soon enough, the family was packed in the car and off to the mall. Kageyama was entertained by Natsu for the car ride while Hinata spoke to his mother. They arrived at the packed mall something that gripped Kageyama's heart. He already felt nervous before walking inside. Natsu screamed that she wanted Kageyama to hold her hand. Something that made Hinata complain while their mother laughed. Her small hand was in his as they walked inside.

They walked to the nearest dress shop to see if anything catches Natsu's eye. Walking inside the shop brought a painful memory to Kageyama. When his parents were around and they spent hours inside the shop trying to find dresses for parties. Oh, how Kageyama hated them. He hated how long he had to change into dresses, how long he had to sit in the salon chair for his hair and the slightest make-up put on his face. Not to mention the times he was presented to his parent's partners sons in hopes of him forming some type of connection with them. 

Kageyama may like guys but he certainly didn't like the boys he was introduced to. 

"Everything alright, Yama?" Hinata appeared next to him. Shaking him away from his dark thoughts.

"Yeah," Kageyama said, unsure. "Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" 

"Why there is so much sequence in this place." Kageyama quickly lied.

"Huh, Natsu says it's in style." Hinata pulled them over to the sequence section.

"They're ugly." 

"What? No! I like them."

"Of course you do," Kageyama snorted. "You tend to like ugly things."

"Did you just call yourself ugly, Yama?"

Kageyama's face burned red as he let out a growl.

Hinata laughed, "Oh my gosh, Kageyama! You just insulted yourself without knowing you did!"

Kageyama reached out to hit him but Hinata dodged the hit. This went on for a while, Kageyama trying to hit him while Hinata dodged all hits. It wasn't until Hinata's mother hit the back of their heads for both of them to stop. They gave each other one more glare before walking around the store. Somehow, their recent conversation didn't upset the mood between the two. It helped lift Kageyama's mood from the slightest fight.

Hinata held up clothes against himself asking for opinions. Kageyama told him the truth with a slight teasing. It caused the decoy to randomly put the sequence clothing next to him. They both started to pull out ugly clothing to say it would look good on the other. They did this until they ran out of ugly clothing. Hinata's eyes light up when he grabbed Kageyama's hand and pulled him to a circular rack of clothing. The short boy dragged him inside the circular rack of clothing.

Kageyama looked at him with wide eyes. They both pressed against each other inside the small space. Hinata was grinning widely towards the setter. While Kageyama looked confused about why they are in here. Hinata looked above them to see the many clothing circling around them.

"Natsu and I used to hide in these things every shopping trip," Hinata whispered. "It would take our mother hours before she found the right one." 

"Why?" Kageyama asked him.

"'Cause it's fun!" 

"I don't see why though."

"Oh Yama," Hinata sighed. "You're childhood must've been so boring if you never have done this."

"I was an only child, Shou. There would be no reason why I would do this by myself."

Hinata frowned, "Again. Your childhood was _so_ boring."

Kageyama shrugged his shoulders as a response.

Hinata leaned closer to Kageyama. The setter felt his face turned bright red by how close Hinata was now. They both closed their eyes to share a short but sweet kiss. It wasn't often they kissed each other due to lack of want. They find it easier to hold hands than to kiss each other. Perhaps it was they were very nervous about that or their young age. Kageyama also doesn't see the need for all of this. Why do couples need to kiss so much? He thinks Hinata gets this and doesn't try to kiss him as much. Yet there are days when he would kiss and Kageyama would return it.

They pulled away from each other with smiles. Hinata's mother called out for both of them. Kageyama was the first one out of the circular clothing rack. He still finds it nerve-wracking being alone with Hinata when they start being romantic with each other. He just couldn't face Hinata's mother's expression when she catches them being romantic. Kageyama fixes his hair and clothing as Hinata laughed at him.

They met up with Hinata's mother at the register with Natsu taking over Kageyama's hand. Hinata complained about that claiming it was his turn to hold Kageyama's hand. The two siblings fought over this. Hinata's mother shook her head at her children's antics. She mouthed sorry to Kageyama. Natsu won the argument by grabbing Kageyama and dragged him outside of the store. Hinata called her a cheat as he followed them.

The next stop was the sports store for the boys. Natsu gasped seeing the many things for sporting as Kageyama brought her to the volleyball section. Hinata's mother told them she would be right back, she wanted to check what was opened at the lunch area. Hinata promised to look after Natsu. They looked over the volleyball section looking for their favorite brands. After some time, Kageyama put Natsu on his hip so she could see at his level.

"Look, Shou!" Natsu giggled. "I'm taller than you."

"That's dirty, Yama." Hinata shot back.

"It wasn't meant to be a jab," Kageyama said. "She made it into a jab."

"She's learning from you, though." He said.

Natsu giggled again.

"Then I say she is learning from the best." Kageyama smiled.

"Yup!" Natsu agreed.

"I can't believe this," Hinata threw his hands in the arm. "My own favorite people are going against me!"

Both Kageyama and Natsu laughed.

"And he calls me dramatic," Natsu told Kageyama.

"What no? He's definitely the drama queen!" Kageyama replied.

"I tell him that, Yama."

"You should tell him every day. It's not getting through his thick head."

Natsu smiled, "You think?"

"Yup."

"I am right here!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Really? I couldn't see you," Kageyama smiled.

"How dare you!" Hinata said.

Both Natsu and Kageyama laughed again. Hinata wailed his arms around trying to argue back but it didn't work. The two pretended as if Hinata wasn't right in front of them. Natsu laughed as she leaned closer to Kageyama. Hinata crossed his arms but looked over at them. Kageyama was smiling at Natsu, who was tucked against him. They both looked happy just to tease Hinata. Hinata, on the other hand, simply smiled at the two. He realized if they were happy then he was too.

Some time passed and they still stood in front of the volleyball section. Natsu picked out random items to explain to her what they were for. She even grabbed some things that she assumed would be perfect for the two of them. Which ranged from hot pink knee pads to rainbow-colored headbands. Hinata looked at the rainbow-colored headband with a serious expression. He picked it up and pressed against his forehead, looking over at Kageyama and Natsu.

"What we think?" Hinata asked them.

"You know you can't wear that in official matches, right?" Kageyama asked.

"I know," Hinata replied. "But just in general."

"I say buy it!" Natsu threw her hands in the air.

"Everyone will know what team I'm swinging for," Hinata said, smirking.

Kageyama blushed.

"Swinging for what team?" Natsu asked.

Hinata opened his mouth to explain but Kageyama punched him on the shoulder.

The setter glared for him to hush up and so the decoy did.

He simply told Natsu he was buying it for around the household. She cheered at that knowing she would wear it also. The two boys grabbed their needs for volleyball then walked to the counter. Natsu sang softly on Kageyama's shoulder. Once they paid for their items, they went out to wait on the bench across the store. Natsu sat on Kageyama's lap, facing him with the rainbow-colored headband in her hands. Hinata put his hand behind Kageyama looking down at Natsu.

Without thinking, Kageyama leaned against Hinata. The warmth from the shorter's body made him feel safe in the crowded area. Kageyama also felt grateful that Natsu is avoiding Kageyama's chest. She doesn't point it out nor does she try to make it noticeable. Natsu slipped the rainbow-colored headband over Kageyama's hair. She tried to tuck in his random strays of hair.

Hinata hand lightly traced over Kageyama's shoulder. Natsu leaned back to check over her look, smiling at her 'creation' of Kageyama. Kageyama felt strange with his forehead exposed but didn't say anything. She looked happy about her time spent. Hinata's mother called out to them gathering all three of their attentions. He grabbed the rainbow-colored headband and passed it to Hinata. They got up, Natsu on Kageyama's hip and Hinata grabbed Kageyama's free hand. Claiming that Natsu was stealing his boyfriend.

They walked towards the food court where Hinata's mother already had food on the table. Kageyama felt happy seeing the pork curry on the table. Natsu took the seat next to her mother telling Hinata he can have his boyfriend now until they were finished with lunch. All of them thanked her for the food before digging in. Natsu gave her mother a play by play of their time in the sports store. Hinata interjected every now and then while Kageyama watched the siblings fight over little details. A part of him was glad he didn't have a sibling because he couldn't imagine going through this every day.

"Well," Hinata's mother smiled. "I'm shocked you two didn't make Kageyama run for the hills."

"There were moments," Kageyama joked.

Natsu giggled as Hinata's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me? You and Natsu were teaming up against _me_!" Hinata said.

"Yeah," Kageyama smiled. "Natsu can keep up. I gotta bring her around next time we have a roast battle."

"You can't steal my sister, Yama." Hinata shot back. "She should choose which one she likes better."

"I choose Kageyama!" Natsu shouted without missing a beat.

"Now hold on, take your time to really think about this, Natsu," Hinata said.

Natsu tapped her chin with her fork. She looked between Kageyama and Hinata. Kageyama ate his pork curry while Hinata made a big show of smiling, turning side to side as if to show off his face.

She pointed to Kageyama with a wide smile, "I choose Kageyama!"

Hinata sighed, "Oh, oh, oh. The humanity!"

"Don't act like you wouldn't choose him, Shou." Hinata's mother smirked.

Kageyama looked over at Hinata, "Yeah. Don't act like you wouldn't choose me, Shouyou."

"Okay," Hinata pointed at him. "You don't get to say anything."

Kageyama smirked, "It's a good thing to admit the truth, Shouyou. Otherwise, you will be miserable."

They both started a small fight while eating. After a second, they both started an eating contest. Something that made Hinata's mother sigh before cleaning their empty dishes. Kageyama instantly regretted the eating contest because of how hot the pork curry is. It didn't matter because Kageyama wanted to win. Hinata on the other hand almost choked on his food due to his lack of chewing so he could win. 

In the end, they ended with a tie and stomach aches. Hinata's mother passed them both bottles of water to help with their stomachs. They both looked at each other both thinking of what would be the best competition to break their recent tie. Hinata's eyes widen as he slammed his hands on the table. Kageyama jumped causing the water to spill outside of his cup. The orange-haired boy turned towards his mother with a smile.

"Mom! Can I show something to Tobio before we leave?" Hinata asked her.

"Which store?" Hinata's mother asked.

"It's a surprise." He replied.

Kageyama's eyebrow raised.

"Sure but be back in an hour," She said, she looked inside her purse. "Natsu and I will be in the jewelry shop next to the sporting shop."

"Yes, ma'am." Hinata nodded.

The group got up to throw their trash away before splitting up. The young couple laced their hands together as they walked down the hall. Hinata filled the silence with his thoughts and Kageyama replied when needed. Kageyama doesn't talk a lot but Hinata easily fills the silence between the two. It's what makes their relationship work. They both complete each other. One always can fill what the other is lacking. A perfect balance, Hinata likes to call it. 

Hinata brought him inside a very colorful shop. It almost gave Kageyama a headache seeing everything clash against each other. The brights yellows and pinks stripes on the walls with white splatters. Posters were put on the walls and random items were placed around the store. Which ranged from necklaces, bracelets to charms and ugly clothing in Kageyama's opinion. Hinata dragged him to the charms standing in front of the shelf. Kageyama's dark blue eyes scanned the charms. There were ducks, cats, anime characters and so many more charms. 

"I know your Grandmother's birthday is coming up," Hinata broke the silence. "I figured you two can get matching charms."

Kageyama looked at Hinata.

"So in a way, she always with you. I know how much you want to see at least one of our matches . . . I just assume these charms can help." Hinata gulped. "Tell me if I'm overstepping or not."

"You're not," Kageyama smiled, softly. "I just didn't think how romantic you were."

"Hey! I plan most of our dates, I'll have you know. Do you remember our twenty step plan for the future?"

"You mean the one you created on the whiteboard?"

Hinata blushed, "I know you like it."

Kageyama snorted.

The black-haired boy turned back to the charm rack, "Thank you, Shou."

Hinata smiled.

They looked over the charms trying to find the perfect matching set. Hinata tried to convince Kageyama to buy the milk set causing Kageyama to laugh. Hinata would grab a milk charm for himself. He figures it would be a nice way to show that he is dating Kageyama. In turn, Kageyama grabbed a sun charm for himself. Hinata smiled at Kageyama claiming they have couple charms now.

Kageyama grabbed two purple flower charms. He ran his finger along the flower petals, feeling the waxy surface. He turned to Hinata so they could walk up to the register. Hinata bought the couple charms while Kageyama bought his grandmother's birthday present. They were handed small bags and walked out. Hinata laced their hands together as they made their way to the jewelry shop to meet up with his mother.

The two walked inside the shop to find Natsu standing next to her mother, staring up at the many necklaces. Her brand dress was out comparing with the necklaces. Hinata dragged Kageyama to stand next to them. Hinata grinned as he handed Kageyama his bag then snuck up behind his mother. Hinata let out a roar as he shook his mother's shoulders. She let out a yelp before turning around. She hit Hinata's shoulder, who was laughing until tears were in his eyes.

"Shouyou! I said to never do that!" His mother smacked his shoulder again.

"S-sorry mom!" Hinata laughed. "You j-just make it t-to easy!"

She hit his shoulder once more.

Kageyama smiled.

"Oh, Yama!" Natsu squealed, taking his hand bringing him to the necklaces. "You should help me pick on out!" 

"I don't know anything about these," Kageyama told her.

"That's okay! We can pick the prettiest one together!"

"Okay."

They both looked over at the necklaces. They settled for a sunflower necklace because of how Natsu stared at it with wide eyes. Once they bought the necklace, Hinata's mother had them put the smaller bags inside the large dress bag. Natsu held onto Hinata's hand as they walked outside of the shop. They walked until they stopped at the water fountain. Hinata's mother looked inside her purse before groaning.

"Can you guys stay here? I left my phone in the store." She said.

"Yeah, go ahead." Hinata nodded.

They all stood in front of the water fountain. Kageyama kneeled down to pass Natsu a coin so she could make a wish in the fountain. She took the coin with a wide smile before making a wish. Kageyama looked up to find Hinata smiling down at them. He opened his mouth to say something but a name was called out and it made Kageyama's blood run cold.

"Sumire? Is that you?" Someone asked.

Natsu looked at him, "Who's Sumire?"

Hinata pressed his lips together.

Kageyama just stayed kneeling, looking at Hinata with wide eyes. They both were trying to think of something. A quick thought passed through KAgeyama's mind, perhaps it was someone else he was calling for. Sumire is a common female name where they were. Not to mention, Kageyama doesn't look like how he did as a child. His long black hair was chopped off now, he was muscular thanks to sports. Everything that made him Sumire is gone now.

But he spoke again, "Kageyama Sumire?"

He jumped to his feet and turned around. Natsu peeked around his legs glaring towards the incoming person. He was tall with long brown hair but his smile made Kageyama think of his parents. The tight, business smiles when they needed to make a deal. But Kageyama knew who this was. It was Yoshida Ruki, the son of the Yoshida family who was business partners with the Kageyama family. He was the main boy who Kageyama was pushed to make a potential relationship.

"Who's he?" Hinata asked, concerned.

Kageyama quickly explained who he was.

"Marriage partner?! What are we in the Fuedal era?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Shut up, dumbass. He could hear you." Kageyama hissed.

"He's walking up to us. I think I'm going to fight him."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." Hinata popped his knuckles. "Watch me, Kageyama. No one is taking you away from me."

"Me too! I'll fight!" Natsu jumped on her feet.

"No, none of you are fighting," Kageyama said, shocked that he is being the voice of reason for them.

"Oh yeah?" Both of the Hinata siblings asked at the same time.

Yoshida Ruki stood in front of them, clearly ignoring the two hyperactive orange-heads glaring at him. Instead, his eyes were looking Kageyama up and down. Without realizing, Kageyama folded his hands behind his back. A pose he usually took when he was Sumire being dragged to business dinners. He had to act the perfect lady, smile and look small so the other person would be interested you. He had to do this so his family's business wouldn't be affected.

"Sumire," Yoshida said, his voice had a funny tone. "What happened to your hair?"

"I cut it," Kageyama replied.

He instantly wanted to hide. Of course, his parents didn't tell their business partners what had become of their daughter. Kageyama wished he could go to his Grandmother Ichika for advice but right now, he had to hold back both Hinata and Natsu from jumping Yoshida.

"You cut it?" He asked.

Kageyama nodded.

"Your parents actually let you cut it?" He asked, still taken back by Kageyama's appearance.

"He already said yes." Hinata snapped.

"He?" Yoshida looked down at Hinata. "Sumire is clearly a woman. Just a butch woman now but we all have our preferences."

"No, Hinata's right," Kageyama said, not wanting a fight to break out in front of Natsu. "And my name is Tobio."

"Tobio?" Yoshida asked, voice bland.

"Yup," Kageyama leaned down to pick up Natsu. "We should go find your mom, Hinata."

"You have to be joking right now," Yoshida said.

"Why?" Hinata asked him.

"Sumire, please," Yoshida laughed. "This is nice and all but you being a boy? That's not real. You're kidding yourself."

"Oi! Don't be mean to my Kageyama!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm not being 'mean', little one," Yoshida rolled his eyes. "I'm telling Sumire the truth. You are Kageyama Sumire, not Kageyama Tobio. You want to cut your hair short and build muscles, fine whatever. You're aren't going to be my wife in the future but referring yourself as a 'he' isn't right. What would your parents think, Sumire."

"Let's go find your mother now, Hinata. _Please_." Kageyama begged him.

"His name is Tobio, asshole, not Sumire!" Hinata pushed Yoshida backward.

"No, her name is Sumire, dumbass," Yoshida pushed him back. "Are you blind? She's clearly a female."

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something but Yoshida beat him to it.

"Wait!" Yoshida laughed, loudly. "Don't tell me you're a _tranny_?"

Kageyama felt his face burn bright red. A part of him wanted to scream while the wanted to just break down. He wanted to cry because of how his voice sounded. Yoshida sounded like how his parents repeated to them what he is. His voice was so cold, so vindictive, so judging and mocking. Kageyama felt frozen in place. Not even the slight blink or finger twitch, everything was so still.

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked, voice deadly serious.

"What you need hearing aids? She's a tranny." Yoshida said.

"You're being rude," Natsu told him.

"No," Yoshida put his hands on his hips. "I'm being honest. It's already sad enough you two are enabling her."

" _He_." Hinata gritted his teeth together. "He. Tobio _is_ a boy." 

"Now you both being stupid," Yoshida sighed. "Whatever. Go live your tranny boy fantasy, Sumire. You're sick. You're brain ha-."

Yoshida never finished the sentence because Hinata kneed him in the crouch. The short orange hair boy didn't waste any time, he sucker-punched Yoshida several times. Natsu cheered her brother on as Kageyama watched with wide eyes. Natsu moved away from Kageyama and ran to the fight. Hinata broke Yoshida's nose with his final punch. Hinata glared down at Yoshida who was covering his nose. Natsu rushed over and pushed Yoshida into the fountain with the coin in her hand.

"I wish for you to get what's coming for you, big meanie!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu wait!" Hinata exclaimed.

Hinata rushed over grabbing his sister and they both landed in the fountain after Yoshida. That finally moved Kageyama when he watches them fall inside. He called out their names as he pulled them out. Only the Hinata's siblings faced Yoshida with the same serious look. 

"Don't you ever make fun of Tobio again!" Hinata shouted. "He's a boy! Got it? A boy just like you and me. Only he will be a better man than you will ever be! 'Cause you always be an asshole!"

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed. "No one likes big meanies like you!"

"And if you ever talk to Tobio again, I swear to all the gods above I will break your nose again." Hinata hissed.

"Shouyou! Natsu!" Hinata's mother exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, what happened?"

Kageyama gave her the abridged version, avoiding the cruel things Yoshida said to him. She looked confused until Hinata told her the full story, even glaring at Yoshida in some parts. Hinata's mother raised her chin at Yoshida before telling her children to follow her. She grabbed ahold of Natsu's hand and looked back to the boys.

"Come on, Shouyou," She said. "The janitor should be taking out the trash soon. We don't need to be here anymore."

Hinata smirked as he grabbed Kageyama's hand and walked out. He walked proudly with his clothes soaked as Natsu skipped next to her mother. They stopped in front of the doors. Hinata's mother looked back at them and nodded towards Hinata. Kageyama was dragged to the corner of the front area by Hinata. Hinata took both of Kageyama's hands.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata's knuckles. One hand is bloody and bruised, Kageyama doesn't know whose blood it was. Nor does he want too. Hinata's grip tightens around Kageyama's hand. It caused the black-haired boy to look up to find Hinata glaring angrily past his head. 

"What he said isn't true," Hinata said through gritted teeth.

Kageyama blinked.

"You aren't sick. You aren't Sumire. You aren't a _tranny._ " He hissed. "You are a transgender person, Tobio. You are Kageyama Tobio, setter of Karasuno, grandson of Ichika, and boyfriend of Hinata Shouyou. What he said isn't true."

Kageyama smiled, "You didn't have to break his nose, Shouyou."

"Yes, I did. I should break more than his nose."

"Shouyou . . . ."

"I don't care, Tobio!" Hinata shouted. "When I asked you out, I made a promise to myself. No matter what, we will be there for each other. You and I have each other's back until the ends of the Earth. Which means I'm going to beat up those assholes who say cruel things to you because they don't understand. 'Cause I love you, Tobio. I love you with all my heart! No one is going to hurt in front of me."

Kageyama sighed, "I have your back too, Shouyou."

"I know!" Hinata smiled. "Otherwise our twenty step plan will mean nothing."

Kageyama let out a laugh. He leaned down until his face buried in Hinata's damp hair, "I love you too, Shou. And thank you. That means everything to me."

"I always fight for you, Tobio," Hinata smiled. "Make sure you also thank Natsu. She pushed him in the fountain and used her wish on you."

"I will."

Hinata kissed Kageyama on the cheek, "Now we should head back. I think video games are calling our names."

Kageyama smiled as they walked to the car. He's happy that he has found a family who cares about him. He never thought this could happen to him.

He can't wait to tell his Grandmother what happened today. 


End file.
